Video Boy Legolas
by Zenkx
Summary: New fanfic, Whoohoo! Dedicated to the fans who have always wished that they can grab Legolas from the screen. Based on LotR:RotK movie rather than the books...
1. Introduction

**HIIIIII!!!!**

**Darn it's been so long since I've written anything here. Writer's block is a horrible disease. _**

**Anyway, this my recent LotR work, so enjoy reading!**

**And a Few Disclaimers and Notes:**

**I've skipped the description of the characters for the sheer purpose of laziness... hahaha! Kidding! If you've watched the movies then you'll have an idea on how each character mentioned here looks like. Although, I particularly skipped the description of Jeanna (except for her eyes) so fans such as myself can put their own traits in the character. This fanfic was written by me, but I'm sure the idea of having your own Legolas comes from fans all over the world.  
**

**Of course, LotR (both the movie and the book) is not owned by me.  
**

**Names and locations are fictional.**

**Please don't be stupid and try to get into a video as written here in my fanfic. Note the keyword: FAN FICTION.**

**Special thanks to the people of Arwen-Undomiel. com and LOTRLuvrs Proboards for the Elvish languages of the FanFic. **

**Also to the creators of the Encyclopedia of Arda, where I researched more about LOTR while making this. XD**

**To the "special guy", who gave me the inspiration to write this. As a precaution I will not say his name. (Hahaha!) I have loved him for so long but I have accepted that he is happy with the girl he is with now, so, to him…**

**Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín. Namárië. Le melon**

**(May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life. Goodbye. I love you.)**

**And a special mention to Ms. Robin Leigh Anderson, who's a fan of Aragorn, and my teacher when it comes to Tolkien .**


	2. Chapter 1:The Store

The rain kept falling, filling the streets with water and wetting everything in its path. The wind blew along with it, and made the world seem very cold. Everywhere people took shelter from the weather in their umbrellas, or within shops.

But a lone girl continued to walk, her shoulder-length, black hair damp against her skin, her office uniform clinging to her like a second skin. Though her bag was water-resistant, her body wasn't. But she liked it. For her, it felt like the sky was crying with her, particularly after the day she's had.

She looked up before her, not seeing the faces staring at her in confusion, but rather looking at the window displays around her, as if looking for something to comfort her. She saw café's and bookstores and clothing shops, but to her they seemed immaterial, and she didn't want to spend on so much.

The red blinking lights was the thing that drew her to the video shop around the corner. Though it seemed rather small, the lights were very bright and colorful. She stopped by its clear, glass window and looked at the movies they offered… and immediately saw one poster amidst the rest. She opened the door and went inside.

"Welcome!" shouted the clerk immediately, but she didn't pay him mind. Instead she looked around the shelves, looking for the cover of the video she had seen on the window. When she found it, she took it immediately from the rack and to the cashier.

"I'd like to rent this." She said, and opened her purse to get the money.

The clerk looked at her, then to the CD case, and grinned. " 'Limited Edition Lord of the Rings'… tough day, huh?"

She looked up to the clerk, noting the grin on his cheerful face, and the soft, brown curls tucked under his cap. For a moment, the clerk looked familiar, but she couldn't remember where she saw him. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

The clerk smiled again and rung up her purchase, then placed the movie into a small, plastic bag, "Hope you'll like it. It's a best seller here."

She shrugged, "Yeah… thanks, I guess."


	3. Chapter 2: Video

After relishing a warm bath, the girl put on her pajamas and plopped down the rug in front of her TV. Luckily, her parents were away, so she could relish watching for hours on end. She looked at the cover of the CD. "Limited Edition Lord Of The Rings: The Return of the King", it said. Having read the books of this story far too many times, she was very familiar with it. She huffed and got annoyed with the mouthful title, but she opened up the case and put in the DVD into her player. She hit the Play button as she took a pillow and hugged it to her.

Immediately, a man with long blond hair, fair face, pointed ears and bright green eyes came into the screen. He smiled, and she couldn't help but smile back, because the man was rather handsome.

"Mae govannen (_Well met_!)!" the man said, "Legolas Tharanduilon i eneth nín. Man eneth lín?(_I am Legolas Tharanduilon. What is your name?)_"

The girl looked at the screen, not remembering this part of the movie, because her brother always watched it before with her. Must be an Interactive release of the movie, she though. "Eem Jeanna… Mára aurë, Legolas Tharanduilon. _(I'm Jeanna… hello, Legolas Tharanduilon)_."

The man chuckled, "Mára aurë, Jeanna. Pedich Edhellen? Pedich English? _(Hello, Jeanna. Do you speak Elvish? Do you speak English?)_"

"Both." Jenna said, "I learned Elvish from my brother."

"You must be very smart, to have learned the language of the Elves." Legolas said, but he frowned when he saw her eyes, which were still a little red, because she was crying in the bathroom during her bath, "Your eyes are pained. Man mathach? _(What is wrong?)_"

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Im ruthui. _(I'm angry.)_" She replied, "I had a very bad day today."

"Trenaro i narn _(Tell your tale)_..." Legolas said, as he moved and sat down a fallen tree trunk on the screen.

Jeanna ran a hand through her hair, as she started to speak, "There is this boy that I liked for so long, but he recently had a girlfriend." She sighed, "I guess I kept it hidden for so long, and I never had the courage to tell him. I guess it's my own fault that I hurt like this. I'm mad at myself for what happened."

Legolas looked at her, "I see, Henion _(I understand)_... I understand your situation. Sometimes, some words cannot be said so easily." He stood up from the trunk now and came forward, so that he had a close-up on the screen. "Anírach i dulu nín? _(Do you want my help?)_"

She laughed, "And what exactly can you do from the TV screen that can help me, Legolas?"

His eyes looked determined, "I can help you forget. I can help you forget the pain that feel now, and help you move on. I can help you with this hurt, Jeanna, but only if you want it."

She laughed again, but the determined look in Legolas' eyes made her quiet. Tears started to form in her eyes, "Can you really? Can you really help me forget, Legolas?"

He nodded, "Yes, I can."

Jeanna looked at him, and finally nodded, "Okay... Help me then... please."

It was Legolas now, who nodded, "Then put your hand on the screen, Jeanna, and keep your eyes closed. Your adventure begins."

She let go of her pillow and came close to the screen, placing her palm on it and closing her eyes. For a moment, nothing happened, and she thought about how silly she looked doing this.

Then suddenly, a warm hand took hers, and started pulling her in. The screen before her hand seemed to fade, and a sensation similar to plunging into water touched her skin. The feeling began to creep up to her wrist, her arm and her elbow. On instinct, she took in a deep breath, and soon, she felt herself plunging into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 3:The Other World

Water rushed up to her nostrils, and into her mouth. It tasted fetid and filthy, and when she reached the surface, she spat out the water and coughed. Strong arms held her and started pulling her to land, and she grasped at the grass beneathe her while someone pulled out a cloak and was massaging her back while she gasped.

"Legolas! What is the meaning of this?"

Jeanna looked up and immediately saw Legolas, who was the one holding a cloak over her worriedly. Behind him was a regal-looking old man, cloaked in white, with white hair and beard, riding a white horse. Unfortunately, they were surrounded by men in horseback, clad in full armor and looking in shock at her. Some whispered in confusion at each other. Jeanna felt her face turn pink despite the cold water.

"I saw this lady in the water, Gandalf." Legolas said, clearly speaking to the old man. "I realized that she wasn't like the ones in this foul swamp, and when she opened her eyes, I immediately took her hand and pulled her out."

Gandalf looked from Legolas to her, his eyes unconvinced. But nonetheless, he got off his horse and kneeled beside her. He took her hand, uttered a few words, and immediately, Jeanna felt like she was warm and dry. Looking down at her pajamas, she was surprised that she WAS dry.

She looked up at the old man, Gandalf, and said, "Thank you."

Gandalf smiled, "Done in friendship, my dear lady. And what is your name?"

"I am Jeanna..."

"Jeanna... a rather strange name. Where did you come from, Lady Jeanna?" he asked again, still holding her hand and looking suspiciously at her.

She swallowed and looked up at Legolas, then she spoke, remembering certain names and events that she had once read in the book.

"I... came from Estemnet in Rohan, my lord." She said, "Orcs came and raided my village, and I supposed to be sent back to Cirith Ungol to serve as food for the armies of Mordor. When they passed by here in..." She looked around, trying to remember her past readings, "The Dead Marshes, I thought it was the best place for me to escape. I fled from them and plunged into the water, but the spirits of the marshes kept me under."

Gandalf's eyes widened in surprise at her words, "I see... It is rather foolish, I think, when one escapes from one hand of Death to another."

She shrugged, "One must do what they can to survive, Mithrandir."

He laughed, "Yes, yes... that is most true." He then stood up and went back to his horse. He nodded to the men behind him, and they resumed their journey. "I shall be heading to the front to speak with Aragorn. We shall rest for the night to help Lady Jeanna when he consents it. Legolas, give her armaments and find her some different… clothes." Gandalf looked down at her pajamas with mixed confusion and revulsion. "Such fabrics are not fit for travel, also should the foul beasts of Mordor come, she might need to defend herself."

Legolas nodded as Gandalf rode to the front of the army, the men behind him riding on as well.

He pulled her up, kept the cloak around her, and turned to his horse. Jeanna came up beside him and whispered angrily, "What on Earth is going on?!"

He chuckled, "I think the right phrase ought to be 'What on Middle Earth is going on?'" He looked down at her now, and seeing her furious, he sighed, "You said you needed my help, that you wanted to forget your pains. This is the only way I could think of to help you."

She hissed, "How? By letting me get into MORE pain when I get slaughtered by Orcs? Thank you, that's really considerate of you, giving me a painful death to end my suffering."

He sighed again and looked at her sternly, his emerald green eyes bearing into her earthen ones, "I swear to you now, I shall not let harm befall you, Lady Jeanna. You are amongst the bravest soldiers of Middle Earth. They will defend you, and if you wish it, we can teach you how to defend yourself as well." He came up behind her and lifted her to his horse, before swiftly climbing up behind her. "If you wish, we could ask Gandalf to teach you a few spells."

Jeanna looked behind her, looking at Legolas in her peripheral vision, "Wait, I can't use magic. Besides, Gandalf is a Maiar, only he and the other Maiars have that kind of magic."

Legolas said, "You are most intelligent, Lady Jeanna. A woman such as yourself in your world must be very extraordinary. Very well. I shall ask both Aragorn and Eomer to teach you the way of the sword then, and if you wish it, I shall teach you the art of archery."

Jeanna looked around, "But Legolas, if I read correctly, you are in the middle of a war. Surely, we don't have much time for you to teach me so many things."

Legolas was silent for a while, but soon he inhaled deep and sighed, "We'll make time, Lady Jeanna… We'll make time."


	5. Chapter 4:Training

"Yes, excellent! Now swing your sword downward again to attack."

Legolas continued to watch Jeanna as she moved her sword to slash down at Aragorn's awaiting parry, her eyes watching his every move and instruction. Sweat beaded at her forehead, and though he knew all of her 'lessons' would probably be hurting her head by now, she never complained.

After Aragorn Strider, heir to the throne of Gondor, allowed them to rest, Jeanna was eager to start her lessons and immediately asked him to start teaching her. So far she has learned archery (though she was still working in her aim) as well as handling a spear from Eomer's patient teachings, but it would seem that she was mastering the sword pretty easily.

Gimli and the hobbits sat down beside Legolas, "Your lady is quite a warrior, Elf." Gimli said, leaning on his ax.

Legolas nodded as he continued to watch Jeanna's progress. "Yes, she is, Gimli."

The dwarf beside him coughed again as he nudged Pippin with his toe, "It kind of reminds me of someone else."

But Pippin merely looked up at him and grinned.

"But, Legolas…" Merry started as he watched Jeanna as well, "Are you going to tell her? Does she know what she is doing here?"

"No, Master Meriadoc." Legolas said, "But I will tell her after this."

The three creatures looked at each other, before staring back at Legolas. He felt their stares, but he remained silent, as Jeanna disarmed Aragorn again.

"Great work, Lady Jeanna." Aragorn now said, as she beamed in pride, "Now, we will do this for real. I have asked a smithy here to lend us a pair of blunt swords, so though the sound is real, there won't be any bloodshed. This is to practice you to get used to the sound of steels clashing, because it can be very distracting in battle." He gave her one of the blunt swords and backed up again to a fighting stance, "Defend yourself well, my lady. For I shall show you no mercy."

Jeanna smiled, but it faded as she grasped the sword and looked determinedly at Aragorn, "Nor will I, my lord."

Aragorn smiled and charged, his sword clashing against hers, until the sound of clashing metal rang through the field. The Men of Rohan and Gondor had started to gather, and watched their every move. To Legolas, it almost seemed like Jeanna was just… dancing. Her steps were light, her parries timed perfectly, her strikes strong and sure. Aragorn was hitting with his hardest, but Jeanna was merely deflecting it and matching him with a strike of her own. The men continued to watch, awed and amazed, that a tiny lady would cause the great king to pant from sword fighting.

Then, suddenly, it was all over. Jeanna deflected Aragorn's sword, causing it to flip to the air, before she caught it in her hand. It happened very quickly, because a split second later, Aragorn was looking down at the two swords at his throat, poised like a giant scissor about to cut his skin.

The Men applauded greatly and Gimli and the hobbits let out great cheers and whistles of admiration, while Aragorn nodded and smiled at Jeanna, who has now released the king from her swords. She smiled and bowed gratefully at Aragorn, then to Eomer and finally at Legolas, where she added a small wink to her smile. Legolas laughed and clapped along the men before standing up and coming to the two of them.

"You are a most promising swordswoman, Jeanna." Aragorn said, as he relinquished her of her swords. "Your skills are most impressive. It would be an honor if you would join us in the battle against Sauron… that is, if you wish it."

She looked at Aragorn and then to Legolas, who nodded in return. She nodded back and said, "It would be an honor, Lord, to serve you."

Aragorn smiled again, "Then so be it. Legolas, make sure that she is armed and ready for battle. With her in our side, I am most assured of our victory." He patted Jeanna on her shoulder, "It would be an honor to my side as well, Lady Jeanna, to go to battle with such an incredible lady. Nai haryuvalyë melwa rë _(May you have a lovely day.)_" And with that, he raised a hand to his lips and then to his forehead in a bid of farewell, before turning to sharpen the blunt swords again.

Jeanna quickly turned to Legolas, her eyes panicked, "Legolas! What have I done?! I can't go into battle! What if I get killed? I'm going to get slaughtered! I can't die here, can I?"

Legolas shook his head as he gently laid a hand on her back and escorted her to a nearby tent, "Avo 'osto _(Fear not)_, Jeanna. As I have said, I shall not let harm befall you. You are, as you have noticed, in a different world. Should you perish here, you will not suffer from bodily harm. You shall return to your own world, as soon as you realize that the pain you felt before was gone, like the others have…"


	6. Chapter 5: The Others

She perked up immediately, "'The others'? You mean there are other people who have come here already? I am not the first?"

"No, you're not, Jeanna." Legolas said as they came into the flap and sat down at a small mat, where he gave her a jug of water to drink. She took it and drank deep draughts of water, because her training and sparring has made her very thirsty, "Other women have come here before, all leaving after realizing that what they had in their hearts was lifted. Whether it was pain or fear, they left this world without it. Hebo estel _(Have hope)_, I am sure it would happen to you as well."

She shrugged as she sat down the rug, "I am not too sure about that."

Legolas peered into her eyes again, "I am. The pain you feel, it is not forever. As Elves, having lived decades of mortal years, we have known this. Although for us, having a broken heart can be quite fatal…"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking intently at him.

He shifted to a more comfortable position, yet leaning close to her, "For us elves, there are only two ways we could die… if we are slain in battle, or if we fall to grief or weariness. Elves also fall in love, Jeanna, and when we do, we mean it. If we are heartbroken and have lost all our will to live, we will… perish."

Silence reigned in the tent when Legolas finished his explanation. Jeanna looked down at her jug, seeing her refection at the water's surface, before finally saying, "I… don't want you to perish, Legolas."

He smiled beautifully at her, "Le hannon. And do not wish to see you perish as well, Lady Jeanna."

She smiled, her cheeks flaming into a blush, but she shifted her body to lean like him and said, "But you know, I don't think that Elves are the only ones who can die because of a broken heart. That happens to humans too, take me for example…"

His eyebrows rose, "You? But you seem healthy…"

"No, that's not what I meant." She said, shaking her head, "Humans die of a broken heart too, but sometimes it's not visible. Sometimes, it's in here." She rose a hand to her chest, where her heart was beating. "Their hearts feel dead. It beats, true, but it would seem like it's beating the same beat every day. It will not go fast, like we're in love or excited. It's just… the same." Her hand clenched into a fist by her chest, "Also, we feel like our souls are lost. Our meaning of existence, our life… gone. It's like our body is alive and functioning, but our souls are nonexistent."

Legolas nodded, "And… you feel this way, Jeanna?"

She smiled sadly, "Yes, a bit."

"Tell me more about this mortal you are in love with."

She sighed, "I… he was a friend of mine for almost three years." She started, "But the first time I met him, I loved him immediately. When I saw him, I felt like he was the reason I existed. He has lost so much in his life, and my heart ached to comfort him. But, I was just his friend, so I couldn't." She shrugged, "I strived hard to make myself worthy of his love, of his affection or even just his attention, but still it was the same. For the past three years, I have witnessed him loving another woman, and another, and another. But each time, he gets his heart broken. It made me want to say, 'do you not wish to love me? I, who has loved you for almost three years?' But I couldn't say it. I never had the courage to."

Legolas looked at her and asked, "Why?"

It made Jeanna think hard, even if it was just a one-word question. She thought first before saying, "I… was afraid. He was my friend, and I did not wish to lose him. His friendship means a lot to me, and I was afraid that if I confessed, he would turn away from me because of disgust or embarrassment. I do not wish to lose him. I feel that if I lose him, I shall die." She looked up at him and smiled sadly, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "Pathetic of me, isn't it? My fear of insects had nothing against my fear of losing my friendship with someone. Not to mention I am willing to torture myself for the sake of friendship…"

He kept looking at her, his green eyes scanning her face, and his scrutiny made her self-conscious. She wiped the tears on her eyes with the back of her hand, when suddenly, she felt herself being embraced.

Legolas held her tight, his face buried in her hair as he embraced her. Jeanna's body became rigid with shock, but soon, she softened and embraced him return.

"It is not pathetic at all, Jeanna." Legolas whispered against her hair, "It is, of all things, human and… very romantic. It only shows how selfless you are that you are willing to hurt inside just for someone's happiness. And I… I find that beautiful about you."

She sniffed. It has been a very long time since anyone said something beautiful about her. "Hannon lle _(Thank you)_, Legolas."

She felt him kiss the back of her ear, and he started to pull away, but soon, he felt some part of his shirt get caught. They both looked down, and saw that the Elven brooch that Galadriel gave to them before got caught in a button hole of Jeanna's shirt.

They both laughed, "Goheno nin _(Forgive me)_… I didn't see…" Legolas started, but Jeanna waved his apology away and said, "Ú-moe edhored _(There is nothing to forgive)_, just try and separate them."

Suddenly, an idea came to Legolas, and he smirked. Slowly, he reached up, and instead of removing the tangle on his brooch, he started to undo the button on Jeanna's blouse instead. She noticed this, and immediately her face burned bright red with embarrassment. "Legolas… what… what are you doing?"

"I believe I made a promise before, that I shall help you with your pain." Legolas said, his voice barely a whisper, before he brought his lips close to her ear, "I shall fulfill it now, if you wish so."

Something about Legolas made Jeanna feel like not refusing. Perhaps it was the scent of his body which smelled like a forest, or maybe his eyes, which seemed to burn with wanting and strange enough, filled with love, or his fingers, which were now gently caressing her collarbone while the other drew her close. Jeanna lost all sense of thought, and all she could do was whisper back. "Yes, I wish it…"

Legolas smiled at her, took her face in his hands and lightly kissed her lips. For her it was like a feather caressing her, and she raised her hands to hold on to him. His kiss became more passionate and more intense, as he embraced her more tightly to him.

Outside, Gandalf continued to grin, as the older man caught a glimpse of the elf's mind, and promptly withdrew from his thoughts as to not embarrass the relatively young elf.


	7. Chapter 6: The Negotiations

She felt the evil emitting from the dark gate before them. It was giving her goosebumps as they rode, her shield in her left arm, and a spear in the other. She was in full battle gear, but unfortunately, her armor was a little big, and she had a hard time moving. She shifted again to fix her armor, and Legolas noticed her. He reined his horse close to her, "Man ceril? Is something wrong?"

"Lau _(No)_…" She answered, "My armor is just giving me a hard time, it's too loose."

He peered down at her armor, and realized that it was indeed too big. The smithy apparently just modified a normal man's armor to fit more to her figure, which left a lot of excess metal at her sides and was still a little bit too loose.

He bent down, and controlling his horse with his legs, he adjusted the armor around her body. At one point, his hand lay on the area underneath her breast, and instantly, Jeanna's face turned pink. When he finally straightened up, he saw her blushing face and chuckled.

She laughed in embarrassment, "Sorry… I couldn't help it."

He shook his head as he continued to smile, "Ú-moe edhored, Jeanna. Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach. _(There is nothing to forgive, Jeanna. I love seeing your eyes shine when you laugh.)_" He looked in front of him, and his smile faded. "I need to ride ahead and join Aragorn for the negotiations. Will you be alright here with the men?"

She nodded, her face putting on a brave face, but inside she felt fear creeping up her veins. He smiled at her, leaned in close and kissed her passionately. Behind them, several men of Rohan and Gondor coughed and chuckled, but Legolas didn't seem to mind. When he released her, she was still blushing, and his smile became wider. He brought his lips to her forehead, kissing her there, before whispering, "Le melon _(I love you)_, Jeanna. "

She looked up at him, her face registering shock, but somehow to her, it felt like those were the words she wanted to hear for so long, "Gerich meleth nîn _(You have my love)_, Legolas."

Legolas smiled again, then after kissing her fully on the lips, rode ahead with Aragorn, Eomer, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry and Pippin to make negotiations. The men behind her chuckled, and she chuckled as well.

But their laughter was silenced when the Black Gates opened, and Jeanna felt a shiver come up her spine when she saw a lone rider, dressed in black, with a helmet covering his entire face except for his mouth. It spoke, and immediately Jeanna felt revulsion, because the creature's mouth was too big for its face, and when it smiled, long, yellow, rotten teeth gleamed against the sun. Jeanna felt like licking at her own teeth to make sure they weren't that yellow.

She continued to watch as the figure continued to speak with all 7 of them, and soon, she saw the creature throw something at Gandalf. She thought she heard someone say 'no' and 'quiet', but could not be sure who. Soon enough, she saw Aragorn move, shifting his horse close to the black rider. But before she could blink, he took his sword and beheaded the creature.

At the decapitation of their emissary, the Black Gates opened, and Jeanna felt panic and fear creep up her veins. Before them, on the land of Mordor, were thousands and thousands of fell beasts, orcs, and Uruk Hais, all geared for battle and ready for blood. She felt the men behind her shift in fear, but soon, the seven reined by them again.

"Hold your ground!" Aragorn shouted, "Hold your ground!"

Legolas reined his horse beside her, his face slightly pale, "What happened?" she asked, as he looked at Aragorn. "We are to battle." He said, before smiling a bit at her, "The negotiations went bad." She chuckled a bit before turning back to Aragorn.

"Sons of Rohan! Of Gondor! My brothers!" Aragorn started, as the men came up forward to him again, "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crushing down! But it is not this day! THIS DAY WE FIGHT! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

Aragorn withdrew his sword, and they all followed suit. Jeanna leaned her head against her spear in prayer, before looking back at the battle field.

"DISMOUNT!" Aragorn shouted, and she had no choice but to follow. Someone took her horse away, and she positioned herself behind Legolas. She reached out for his hand, and he looked behind him to see her. She noticed fear in his eyes, and she nodded at him, before turning back to the field, her face rigid with bravery. He smiled and squeezed her hand, before turning to the battle field as well.

Aragorn looked behind to them now, and looking at his friends, gave a small smile and whispered, "For Frodo…"


	8. Chapter 7: War

And Aragorn charged, followed by the hobbits, and soon enough she was running as well, overtaking the hobbits easily, her spear poised to strike, her throat hoarse from the battlecry that emitted from her, mingling with the cries of battle of the soldiers behind her. Legolas was already shooting arrows to cover Aragorn, and the King's sword clashed against his enemies.

The battle was on.

Jeanna speared an orc in front of her, before pulling it out again, and piercing another orc through the head. She let go of the spear and withdrew her two swords, and immediately slashed every orc around her. From somewhere near her, she could hear Legolas fighting as well, and Gimli's shout of triumph as he chopped down the opposition, somewhere around her knees, Merry and Pippin were slashing shins, stomachs and whatever part of body that their short statures could hack or slash. Eomer was also close-by, his shouts of anger echoing to the shouts of his Rohirrim.

Then suddenly, the Rohan soldier behind her fell, and looking down at his back, she noticed an arrow pierced at it.

"JEANNA!" Someone shouted.

She turned to look for who it was, and her eyes immediately found Legolas. But as she looked, she realized that a giant troll was making its way to Aragorn. She was about to go to him when it happened.

Something had pierces through her armor. Looking down at her chest, she saw the arrowhead, stained red with her blood. She looked at it in shock, and as she coughed, salty liquid rushed up to her mouth and dripped down her lip. She looked up at Legolas, who had an anguished look on his face as he shouted. She fell down to her knees as he reached her.

"Jeanna… no…"Legolas said, his hand touching her face, "No, not like this…"

She smiled, "No… it's okay, Legolas…" She coughed again, as blood continued to fill her lungs. "I am not afraid anymore… help… help Aragorn…"

Legolas face contorted, and tears began to fall from his eyes, "Don't leave me… Jeanna…"

"Goheno nin _(Forgive me)_… Legolas." She said, her voice rough, as she clutched the front of his cloak, "I have to go… back to my world… just go and help… Ara… gorn…"

He shook his head, "I can't leave you!"

Jeanna snarled as she pushed him away, "Just Go! Aragorn…!"

Legolas' tears continued to fall, but he kissed her mouth, tasting her blood, before whispering, "I love you, Lady Jeanna."

She couldn't speak, so she just nodded, her eyes answering his statement. Legolas stood up, still crying as he rushed to his King.

Jeanna coughed again, blood filling her lungs, as another Orc came up to her. As the creature snarled, she gathered up the blood and saliva in her mouth and spat it at the orc. It snarled, and poised his ax above his head.

She closed her eyes now, waiting for the strike. There was a slight pain in her neck, but soon enough, she drifted off into something like sleep, loosing all consciousness.


	9. Chapter 8: Return to Reality

Jeanna gasped as she sat up, clutching the pillow. Looking around but still panting, she realized that she was back into her own room. She looked in front of her, realizing that the movie was still on. She ran a hand through her hair, thinking if it was real or a dream. She righted herself and continued to watch.

After the One Ring was destroyed and Aragorn was getting crowned, Jeanna stretched. Somehow she was glad that the movie was over. It was a long movie, but still, she was very confused about her dream. _It seemed so real,_ she thought_, but that's impossible. No one can get into a movie by passing through the TV screen. I must've been dreaming._

But as she stood up, something pricked her skin. She stood up and gasped in shock, and bent down and picked up the thing that did the damage.

It was Legolas' Elven brooch, the one he removed from her blouse, and the one that she must've grasped during her "dying moments" in the movie. She looked up, where Legolas was now standing, smiling at Aragorn. Looking closely, she realized that his eyes were slightly red, as if he had been crying. Looking down at the brooch, her eyes watered up and she started crying, because she finally realized that everything that has happened to her in the movie was real, and that he had indeed helped feel better.


	10. Chapter 9: There and Back Again

Jeanna continued to stroll down the familiar street, the clouds no longer pouring torrents of rain. The sun was shining brightly above her, and though it seemed very cheerful, she hated it, mainly because it made her warm.

She pushed through the crowd and made her way to the shop she came through before, except now, in the middle of the day, their lights weren't blinking. It didn't look as inviting when she first saw it, but nonetheless, she opened the door and went inside.

"Welcome back!"

Jeanna spun around and promptly gasped, because now she remembered where she had seen the clerk behind the counter.

It was actually Pippin, who, aside from the normal clothes and cap he was wearing, looked exactly like he had in the movie. He was grinning at her, and she had to shake her head to clear her confused thoughts.

"How… how did you get here?" She asked, still shocked.

Pippin shrugged, "Actually, the reason that this video is 'Limited Edition' is because the men in it are 'Video Boys'." He explained, "'Video Boys' are people in the movie who can interact with real people to help with their problems, and if they wish it, can join the person they were with in the real world. That's why there were 'others' before you." He pointed at his chest with his thumb, "The girl I helped with… She was miserable because the real world was very critical of her height. I brought her into the video and I helped her. And when she left, I wanted to come with her to the real world, and so I did. She's my wife now, and we run this store so that other women such as you can be helped by the video boys."

Jeanna's eyebrows furrowed, "But… but what if someone recognizes you? There is a man here in the real world who played you, you know."

He laughed, "Simple! I just say I look like Billy Boyd!" He chuckled as he continued, "There is an Aragorn video boy here in the real world too, as well as an Eomer video boy. They kept a low profile though, since the men who played 'them' are rather famous. I believe the Aragorn video boy was with a woman named Robin Leigh…"

She still looked confused, but she shook her head again as she handed the video back to him. "So… am I supposed to call you 'Pippin' here? Wouldn't that be… I don't know… obvious?"

Pippin shook his head, "You can call me Pippin when it's just us, but when there are costumers around, you can call me Peter… it's the name I've adopted as my wife requested."

"Ah huh…" Jeanna said, still looking at Pippin, but he laughed again before saying, "Actually, there's a new video boy who just came out, but you're going to have to give him a low profile too. In the real world, the actor who played him is quite a heart-throb. I should introduce you."

He went towards a door, which held a huge 'Authorized Personnel Only' sign, and opened it for her. He waved a hand in grandeur for her to enter, and she merely raised an eyebrow and went inside.

The room was rather dark, with only a table lamp as a source of light. A large office table was there, strangely devoid of papers, and a large, leather office chair was behind it. She could see a man sitting there, but he had his back to her, so she couldn't see his face. His greeting however, was very recognizable.

"Mae govannen… Jeanna meleth nin (_Well met… Jeanna my love)_…"


	11. Chapter 10: Happy Endings

The chair turned, and she gasped. Legolas sat on the chair, his legs crossed, his face leaning on his palm, which rested on the armrest of the chair. He was looking pleased and happy to see her, and his handsome face seemed to fill with love. Like Pippin, he was wearing normal clothes. He wore a black Metallica shirt, jeans and a black bandanna covering his pointed ears and long blond hair. His face and his eyes, however, remained the same as he had been in the movie.

"What… what are you doing here?" Jeanna asked, her voice a bare whisper.

Legolas smiled as he stood up and strode to where she stood. His strides were long, and light, just as she remembered it. When he was close, she could smell his woodsy scent, and it made her blush.

"I wanted to come here with you." He said, "Like Pippin has explained, I'm a video boy. When you left, though abruptly, I realized that I had already helped you, and I had the choice to come here and be with you." He raised a hand to her face, his touch lovingly caressing her face, "As Arwen once said, 'I'd rather spend one lifetime with you, than spend the ages of this world alone.'"

Jeanna's eyes brimmed with tears as she hugged him, and when he returned her embrace, she truly believed he was real. His body was hard against hers, and his warmth spread through her body. Legolas kissed her forehead, and she smiled.

"So, first order of business." Legolas said once he relinquished his hold on her, "I'm going to need a name. I can't exactly walk around the real world saying I'm Legolas or Orlando Bloom, you know."

She thought for a moment, and then looking down at his shirt, she grinned. "James. James Greenleaf."

Legolas looked down at her, "Why James?"

She pointed down at his shirt, "The lead singer of the band on your shirt is James Hetfield. His band changed my life when I was a teenager. So, since you changed my life, I think it's only fitting that you have his name, too."

He looked up, as if pondering his name, "James Greenleaf… catchy, yet subtle." He grinned down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love it."

She smiled as he hugged her, kissing her with passion, and when Legolas stopped, she felt her whole world fill with dizzying happiness. She grinned as she tapped her finger on his chest, "So, James Greenleaf… since you're new to my world, what would you like to learn about first?"

At this, his stomach rumbled. Jeanna looked down at it, and she laughed. Legolas looked at her sheepishly, "I'd like to learn more about food, please."

She nodded and took his hand, and together they left the room. Pippin was at the counter again, grinning as they walked by. They stopped in front of him, "Would you like to come with us, Pip… I mean, Peter?" Jeanna said, giving him a little wink as she said his new name. He laughed and nodded, "You're going out for lunch? Hang on, I'll close the store and come with you guys."

Jeanna and Legolas waited outside the store as 'Peter' closed the doors. When he was finished, he grinned up at the two of them and they started walking.

"So, I'm feeling kind of peckish. D'you know any place that sells good mushroom soup, Jeanna?" asked Peter.

She nodded, "There's a place near here that does. We'll eat there."

"Oh you mean that exotic restaurant? I heard they're selling fried locusts." Peter squirmed, "You up for that?"

She looked up at 'James', who smiled back at her, and she laughed.

"Yes. I'm not afraid of anything anymore."


End file.
